In The Rosebushes
by CCNilesBabcock
Summary: A little gardening session in the Sheffield's backyard leads to Niles and C.C. getting dirty, in more senses than one! Co-written with TheCrownedLioness


**_In The Rosebushes_**

There were a few things that C.C. Brightmore simply couldn't get used to, no matter how much time had passed – one of these things was the Californian summer. The sweltering, dry heat was raining down like a breath from the deepest pits of Hell as she walked the few meters that separated her from the Sheffield's Georgian mansion. She could already spot the relentlessly symmetrical and painfully classical building towering over her, its double-hung sash windows wide open so a little air could run into the house to relieve it from the almost suffocating heat.

It had been a wonderful idea to buy the adjoining mansion, for it had given her and Niles some much needed privacy while remaining close to their workplace. The two houses were connected by a small wooden fence in their backyards, so whenever they needed to go to work or visit the Sheffields, they merely had to cross the gate and walk a few feet.

The producer smiled to herself when she spotted her husband, clad in his favourite Bermuda shorts and a white T-shirt, working in the Sheffield's garden. He had developed a passion for gardening since they had moved to the West Coast, and it had saved them having to hire a gardener. He was crouched down before the lush, rose bushes, a trowel clasped in his gloved left hand.

C.C. stopped for a moment to remove her sandals – she knew her husband would hear the grass rustling under her soles, so she had a better chance of surprising him if she crossed the garden barefoot. She tiptoed her way to her husband, her knee-length sundress flouncing around her long legs.

"Hello there," she crooned into his ear, wrapping her arms around his middle.

She could feel the soft rumble coming from within him as he tried to hide his laughter but failed. He dropped the trowel onto the patch of dirt in front of him, and removed his gloves so he could caress her arms.

Being so close to anyone else in this heat would have been unbearable, but this was perfect.

"Well, this is certainly a nice surprise," he remarked, leaning into her lips as she kissed at his cheek and neck. "Feeling bored up in the house?"

"I'm always bored when you're not available to entertain me," C.C. replied, her fingers stretching out as much as possible to explore the already familiar territory of his torso, delighting as he allowed her to do so. "And it was so hot in there...so very hot...I just had to come out here and get some release."

Niles hummed pleasurably as she continued to stroke one hand up and down his chest, "You certainly came to the right place if you're after release."

He turned in her arms and encircled her waist with his own, kissing her exposed neck.

"The heat can certainly be stifling otherwise, can't it?" he smirked, nuzzling her skin with his lips.

"Lucky for me I have you to cool things down," she said, trying to hide her moan of pleasure behind her words. He had found a particularly sensitive patch of skin and was taking advantage of it.

"And who said I am trying to cool things down?" he nipped at her skin and he felt her digging her nails into the skin of his back. "Quite the opposite, in fact."

His hands travelled south until they reached the hem of her dress. Playfully, almost teasingly, his fingers slipped underneath the fabric and began climbing their way back up, caressing the skin of her legs as they went.

"You do realise we are in the Sheffield's garden, right?" she said before trailing kisses along his jaw until she reached his lips. "They could see us from the house."

He laughed against her lips. "I thought you liked the element of danger."

"I do, but this is positively indecent," she pecked his lips again. "God, how I love it."

Niles smirked and caught her lips in a kiss. As they engaged in it, however, an idea came to his mind. "Let's move to the bushes."

C.C. wasn't going to disagree to that idea. Especially not with her husband's hands under her dress and teasingly close to being in her panties...

She allowed him to pull her into the bushes, collapsing on top of him as he fell back into the soft bed of the soil.

It was certainly hidden from the view of the house. Well, maybe not completely – just enough to make sure they wouldn't be spotted immediately, but with that definite element of danger Niles had mentioned. And being surrounded by mud didn't bother them. Neither of them cared about getting dirty in that sense.

They were far too busy getting dirty in a completely different way.

As she slipped her hands underneath his shirt and began to stroke his chest, his fingers finally delved into her underwear, and C.C. yelped in surprise and delight as he began to fondle her behind, stifling her giggles by pushing her tongue forward into his mouth.

This spurred Niles on, and as his hands explored, they began to squeeze and stroke, and C.C. responded by pushing her hips firmly against his. A pleased groan escaped Niles' lips, and C.C. responded with a low, throaty chuckle. His arousal was growing – she could feel it, and she rubbed herself against it more firmly.

C.C. felt him removing one of his hands from her panties and taking it to the zipper on the back of her dress. He slowly pulled it down, taking his other hand out of her panties and using it to caress her bare back. They broke their kiss so C.C. could remove her dress, leaving her only in her panties and bra.

Niles arched an amused eyebrow. "You are wearing my favourite lingerie," he chuckled, the low rumble making her heart skip a beat. "You obviously came with this in mind."

C.C. gave him an impish smile as she straddled him and unbuckled his belt. "Well... I was actually hoping to lure you back to our bed, but this is far more entertaining."

Niles couldn't help but agree. He didn't care that his previously white shirt was stained with mud or that the heat of the day was making them sweat – whenever his wife was on top of him, nothing else mattered.

His Bermuda shorts followed his shirt, and then her bra was tossed onto the pile of discarded clothes.

Niles smirked when he noticed the tan line marked on the tender skin of her breasts. Their mansion had a private beach, and C.C. loved spending a few hours under the sun during the weekends. They usually took their two daughters – Hope-Harriet and Charity-Charlotte – with them to the beach, and while C.C. sunbathed, Niles helped them build sandcastles.

It was one of their favourite activities as a family.

But back to their current activity (although this one wasn't exactly family-oriented), Niles pulled C.C. down and caught one of her nipples in his mouth, using his other hand to keep its twin entertained. C.C. let out a loud, guttural moan as he began to suck, and to play, his tongue drawing circles and his hand pinching and squeezing just enough to slowly draw forth all possible pleasure.

He wanted to grin, but in this position, it wasn't possible. There was only what he could do with her breasts under his hands and mouth. In return, her hands snaked upwards and her fingers tangled in his hair, gripping him tightly as he slipped his mouth over her skin and gave the other nipple its turn.

God, his mouth felt so good there...everything about him felt so good...

He could feel her breasts heaving under the feel of his lips against the delicate skin, and he sucked harder, licking and nipping and kissing as he went, until C.C. could only cry his name out loud.

"Oh, Niles...!" she groaned, trying to grasp at the hand currently massaging her breast but far too caught up in the pleasure to manage it. "Take me, right here, right now..."

Niles looked up at her, eliciting a moan of protest from C.C. when he stopped sucking. He grinned and took his hand to her cheek.

"Not yet, my dear, this is only just the beginning."

Seconds later, C.C.'s world turned upside down and she found herself being pinned down to the soil underneath her by her husband. He had a playful smile on his face; one that she adored with all her heart.

"Come on," she wiggled her hips. "Don't make me wait!"

And he wasn't intending to do that. But he wasn't going to take her, either. Instead, he removed her panties and began trailing kisses from her neck downwards, covering her stomach and until he reached her pelvis.

C.C. could only moan under his touch, and she tangled his fingers in his hair.

"God... you... tease!" she whimpered when Niles kissed her pubis. "I can't wait any longer!"

The desperation in her voice was his cue to move his mouth to her innermost area. She had to stifle a scream when Niles' tongue touched her folds, and she was almost trembling with anticipation.

"Please... Niles... now!"

"Of course, love," he replied before his tongue darted out and began licking her clit.

Another scream caught in her throat as he again traced circles – slower, and more probing ones this time. He had done this many times before, but it had the exact same result in her each time; pure, overwhelming pleasure.

C.C.'s breathing was heavy, and with every stroke of his tongue, she felt herself moving ever more towards her peak.

"Oh...God, yes..." she panted, rolling her hips upwards to meet his tongue more fully. "Niles...this feels so good...!"

Niles slowed his movements, but not so much that she'd lose the satisfaction.

Just enough to keep it going for a little longer.

"Don't stop," she seemed to be pleading with him. "Never stop..."

He should have known she'd feel even the most miniscule of changes in his pace, and after placing a few more licks and kisses on her folds, he returned to her core with enthusiasm, feeling her walls tightening around him.

To heighten her pleasure he inserted his fingers inside her, and C.C. had to grope for his shirt and use it to cover her mouth so as to muffle the powerful scream of pleasure that surged from deep within her. He knew where to touch and where to lick... it was just incredible how well he pleasured her.

And as she came, C.C. felt Niles climbing up her body and holding her close. She took advantage of his proximity and hid her face in the crook of his neck. His skin was moist and salty – a sheen of sweat was covering it, and she felt a few droplets of sweat sliding down his strong neck.

But although the heat was brutal, they barely felt it. They were too caught up in a lusty haze to perceive anything else apart from their bodies pressed together and their fast and ragged breathings.

It took some moments for her body to stop shuddering. Pleasure had hit her body like a tidal wave, and it was slowly ebbing way. She pulled away from his neck and blindly pressed her lips against his. The kiss was as intense as her orgasm and she could taste herself in it.

"Take them off," she ordered between kisses as her hands travelled to the waistband of his boxers.

Niles didn't want to contradict her, so he discarded the last piece of fabric and positioned himself in between her legs. He teased her clit with the head of his shaft, making her shudder due to the hyper-sensitivity of her skin after her orgasm.

"I love you," he rasped before pushing inside her with a powerful thrust.

She would have replied that she loved him too, if it weren't for the fact that she had to give a sharp intake of breath as he moved inside her. The feeling of his manhood slipping in and out of her made her bite down, _hard_ , on her lower lip, to suppress the loud groans she wanted to let loose.

Niles helped her to quieten them by taking her lips in his own, thrusting into her with his tongue as well as with his manhood, relishing in the taste of her and in the sound of her pleasure being expressed...

As he began to gather speed, exchanging long, slow thrusts for harder and quicker ones as the pleasure overcame him, she wound her legs around his middle, and dug her nails into the flesh of his bare back. But he wanted so much to last for her. He was trying so hard to control the surging feeling that told him he was close. She was close, too – her walls were gripping him tightly, and a few more thrusts should do it...

 _No._

That word surfaced in his mind in the form of a powerful, silent scream. He was going to make this last – he was going to make her toes curl in pleasure by the time she came. He didn't want to tease her, by any means, but rather he wanted to prolong the experience.

He slowed his thrusts and kissed her harder, relishing in the feeling of her legs around him and her hands travelling to his hair. She threaded her fingers through it, understanding what he was trying to do and only thanking him for that. She knew they were close, but just like her husband, she wanted this to last.

He let go of her lips and his mouth travelled down to her breasts once again. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and he entwined one of his hand with hers.

C.C. had to make a gargantuan effort not to scream, but it was becoming almost painfully difficult. She knew being loud would give the game away, so she only focused on him slowly drawing in and out of her. He would push deep within her and stay there for a few seconds before pulling out completely and going in again.

It was Heaven. It was Hell.

"God... I love you..." she mumbled, squeezing his hand when he took her other nipple in his mouth.

He would have replied, but he was too busy.

He rolled them to their sides and pulled her even closer to him without stopping his thrusts. His arms were wrapped tightly around her back and waist now. This new angle, he soon discovered, was helping him reach previously untouched places inside her.

And C.C. almost couldn't help the cry that escaped from her lips as his shaft rubbed against the unexplored parts of her. She buried her face in his hair as he continued his thrusts and revering her breasts, her groaning almost as rhythmical as his own movements.

But she was _so close_ , and it felt _so good_...

"God, you're _amazing_...!" she breathed, feeling like she wouldn't be able to last much longer, no matter how slow they went.

And just as she was about to reach her peak, Niles slipped his mouth away from her chest and brought his face to hers. Even in the haze of their passion, there was still _something_ in their eyes that inspired more than just lust. They might have been doing this basically in the heat of the moment and in their friends' bushes, but it was lovemaking nonetheless.

" _You_...are the amazing one," he grunted, continuing his pace as he trailed a hand up her body to hold her head against his. "And I love you so much...!"

His words were punctuated by his thrusts, the last of which was the one to do it; C.C. was sent over the edge into the blissful oblivion, screaming his name and clutching him tightly with her legs and with her fingers.

He held her as she rode out her orgasm, never stopping his _in-and-out_ movements. He knew she loved the feeling of him inside her now more than ever – her skin was so sensitive after her orgasm that she could feel everything with an almost unparalleled intensity.

He kissed her as she came, using one of his hands to brush her hair. It was dirty from the mud and her sweat, but he didn't care.

As she came down from her peak and regained some presence of mind, C.C. focused her efforts in dragging her husband to his own culmination by clenching her inner walls in time with his thrusts. She smirked when his face contorted in anmixture of pain and pleasure, and she feathered kisses all over his jaw and face.

"Now it's your turn to let go, Lover Boy," she muttered against his skin. "Follow me, come on!"

And he couldn't do anything else but what she commanded. With one last, powerful thrust he came, emptying himself inside her. The idea that they hadn't used protection briefly crossed their lust-filled minds, but they didn't really care.

At least not right then.

He rolled her on her back once again, and he pressed their hips together as he finished.

And as he did, he collapsed on her, and lazily rolled them both over so C.C. could sprawl herself over his chest. They lay there clinched in a tight embrace, panting and spent, as Niles rode out the last waves of his orgasm.

Neither one of them cared that they were in a bed of dirt instead of their own bed. They didn't care that all it would take to be discovered was someone looking out to the rosebushes from the wrong angle in the Sheffields' living room. They didn't even care that they'd probably just made themselves numerous degrees hotter and more sweaty than the day was already making them.

They felt far too good.

"My God, that was fantastic," Niles eventually managed to say.

"I'm gonna have to agree with you there, Hazel," C.C. grinned, pressing her lips to his chest. "Your little idea to come in here was definitely better than going back up to the house..."

Niles smirked, and wound his arms around her, "The way you had your hands all over me, I wouldn't have lasted all the way back up to the house..."

"Oh, so now this was _my_ fault?" she asked, arching an amused eyebrow.

"Who said anything about guilt?" Niles replied, brushing a hand up and down her bare back. "If anything I was taking about _responsibility_ and you should feel great for making this happen."

C.C. laughed against his chest and dropped a kiss on it. "Well... when you put it that way, then yes, this was my _responsibility_. You should thank your lucky stars for having such a good wife!"

He looked down at her, the love he had for her written in his bright, blue eyes. "I do so every day."

"Old sap," she retorted, although her voice was slightly strained and her eyes a bit watery. She never said it, but she loved when he said romantic crap like that, and it was common that he did so after a lovemaking session, no matter how rushed it had been.

"And you love me just the sa-"

Niles trailed off when they heard the backyard door being opened – someone was coming into the garden!

Niles held C.C. tight and they both curled up against the bushes, hoping that they would be enough to hide them. But they knew the chances were low; if anyone looked their way and came a few steps closer, then the game was over.

They heard heavy footfalls coming closer – a man's footsteps, perhaps? But they seemed to stop a fair way off from the rose bushes...

"Hm," came a slightly confused voice. _Maxwell's_. It was like he'd been expecting to see something, but couldn't find it once he'd gotten to where he wanted to look.

Another set of footfalls joined his. Lighter ones.

"Sweetie, is somethin' the matter?"

 _Fran_.

The blonde couple kept perfectly still. She didn't sound like she'd gone much further than her husband had, but they couldn't risk it...

"No, darling, I was just..." Maxwell trailed off, and even in his tone they knew he was frowning. "I was looking for Niles. I thought he'd be out here doing the gardening, but it doesn't look like it."

The grass rustled more. Niles and C.C. looked at each other. Someone was coming closer and they had no way of escaping!

But it stopped again. They held their breath.

"Well, it looks like he's been here but gone," Fran said. "Look, ya can see where he's left the gloves an' the trowel. He probably got too hot an' went to cool off."

"Yes, that does seem likely," Maxwell replied. "It is awfully hot out here today..."

"Exactly," Fran's feet sounded like they were getting further away again, like she was heading back to her husband. "Whatever it is can wait until later, honey; why don't you go lie down for a while and rest? You've been workin' hard all morning. I'll bring you some soda in a moment."

"That does sound rather good, actually..." Maxwell's voice was further away, almost back at the house.

"Of course it does, sweetie; you just get comfortable," Fran sounded like she was...ushering him back inside?

And with good reason, it seemed. They heard her coming back again.

"Alright, you two. I know you're out here _somewhere_ ," she announced. "I don't wanna know where, so for the love of God, don't get up. Just know what I did fer you, an' take my advice when I say that you gotta muffle the screaming more than that. Yer lucky Maxwell was in the office and not listening! I'm gonna go back inside now, and you two can make a break for it when I do. Okay?"

She didn't wait for a reply. Instead, she spun on her heels and hurried back into the house, giving her friends the opportunity to run back to their own mansion.

Meanwhile, Niles and C.C. were still frozen in place, arms wrapped around one another. That had been one close call...

Well, Fran knew what had transpired, but considering the nanny had caught them in compromising situations back in New York, too, they didn't exactly mind. Maxwell finding them would have been a lot, lot worse.

They shared a look before both of them burst out laughing, tears of mirth making their way down their cheeks.

"This was all your fault," C.C. said in between chuckles, swatting at his chest.

" _My_ fault?! If you hadn't moaned so loud this wouldn't have happened!" he retorted, reaching out for her sundress and helping her into it.

"Well, if you weren't so good with that mouth of yours and with... other parts of your anatomy," she brushed a finger down his shaft, making it twitch. "Then Fran wouldn't have heard us."

"Lucky it wasn't Mr Sheffield," he zipped her up before putting his boxers and shirt on. "For once, his obliviousness was convenient."

C.C. nodded, gathering her panties and bra while Niles put on his Bermuda shorts. She glanced at him; now that her mind wasn't benumbed by lust or fear, she noticed just how dirty they were – they needed a bath.

She smiled to herself. Bathing together was yet another of her favourite activities!

"And speaking of things which would be convenient right now," she began, "I think you and I could both use a bath."

Niles grinned up at her, and got to his feet as fast as he could, "And I think you are full of bright ideas today, my love."

"When am I ever not?" his wife smirked at him as they began to head to the gate to their own house.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, "Do you really want to go down that road?"

"Oh, I'm fine going down any road at all," she replied, her words teasing and cool in equal measure. "It's you who's gotta watch your step. You could be on uneven footing, and I could decide I'd prefer to bathe alone today."

He thought it over as they went through the gate and made their way up the path. Then he squeezed her hip and kissed her cheek.

"You're always full of bright ideas, my love," he said.

"That's more like it," she grinned, unwinding herself from his arm to take his hand and lead him towards the house.

* * *

 **AN: Hey! Just a little oneshot co-written by TheCrownedLioness and I! It was inspired by an Incorrect Nanny Quote (Look for them on Tumblr).**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story! We'd be thankful to get some reviews :)**

 **HL**


End file.
